Element
by hoping for ally moon
Summary: Summary in the first thingy inside. Auslly & Trez story.
1. Help!

**I'm making a new story about Austin, Ally, Dez, & Trish. In this story they're complete opposites & not in personatly but physically I guess you can say. What inspired me was the 4 elements of the world which is Fire, Water, Air, & Earth. And that's why I'm writing this. Important question. Actually two but I'm gonna have to tell you the plot so it here it goes.**

**Basically all of them represent an element of the world & they all live with their magically family's all in different places training to protect the world with their power & what not. So when they all get a little stress from the hero duty (I said duty:) back to the point) they decide to take a vacation to Miami to lose all that tension. That's where they meet & they all start to fall for each other. Austin-Ally. Dez-Trish. But unfortunately it's just a vacation & soon they all have to go back to their Hero duty. (Said it again:) Sorry) Plus they all suspect that they're holding a secret from each other which duh they are. The big I have power's secret so that's another big wall to separate their couple status so that's pretty much the summary.  
**

**Now the question's. First I can't decide what to give them as their power's like I should I give Ally the Air power or what. So review & vote on that & second where should they all live. So whoever's water should live somewhere where they will get a lot of water like a rainforest. But honestly I don't even know if rainforest get's water so Help! Please! I'll give everybody a week to vote & announce what they are & where they'll live in another one of these thingy me bob's. Bye for now!**


	2. New person!

**Alright, not only are the people from A&A are starring in this story but also 2 new characters. One is Austin twin sister Mary Harmony Moon. This person idea was given to me by 'Ausllyluvr' so give some huge props to her! You rock girl! She also gave me idea to give Ally a brother & that's where you guys come in. I need you're help to make a new character that's gonna be Ally's adopted brother so they're gonna be the same age. Here's the information I'm gonna need for them.**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personatly:**

**That's it for now but if I do need anything else I'll PM the person who won. Bye for now & good luck.**


	3. Winners!

**Time to see who got what!**

**Austin power is Fire! Fire got 5. Air got 2. Water got 1. Earth got 1.**

**Ally power is Water! Water got 7. Earth got 2. Fire got 1. Air got 0.**

**Trish power is Earth! Earth got 4. Fire got 3. Air got 2. Water got 0.**

**Dez power is Air! Air got 5. Water got 2. Earth got 2. Fire got 0.**

**Now where they're gonna be living!**

**Austin is gonna be living in Hawaii cause it's super hot there! ... I think.**

**Ally is gonna be living in Caribbean since it has a lot of water there!**

**Trish's gonna live in a Forest since it's more nature & stuff!**

**Dez's gonna live in a Desert cause of the wind & such!**

**Next for the Title!**

**'Element' is the winner given to me by'When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out', so congratulations to you! Thanks for the title! **

**Ally's brother is...**

**'Aaron' given to me by 'Life. of. drama!' Congratulations to you too!**

**Now I understand if you guys hate me for not posting a real chapter but I promise the next will be the real. So bye for now!**


	4. 4 different lives

**Now for the 1'st real chapter of Element's & by the way I don't own A&A but I'll keep dreaming:)**

* * *

Austin P.O.V. (In Hawaii)

I quickly took a big gulp of my water before setting it down on the patio table & running back down to meet my dad at our own private little beach. My family owns a sunscreen factory here & it makes really good business, so we make a lot of money. They didn't buy this house because they just like spending money but because we need as much privacy as possible & it was perfect just for that. Looking up at the sky, I saw it was nearly daybreak & my dad would probably get mad at the little amount of time that we trained for today, so I speed up a bit. I drew in a big breath when I got down to the beach & wiped the sweat from my forehead on the back of my hand.

Standing up I saw my dad walking towards me with a scowl that I knew he would have when I got down there. "Since you took so long, we have to add an hour to tomorrow training. Now go back home, I'll catch up later." He said clearly all business. Without hesitation, I walked all the way up without looking back down. I couldn't help but feel I disappointed him.

Once I was back in, I started on the chores I had that I couldn't do earlier & finished in record time. Grabbing my backpack from the living closet, I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom & locked it behind me. Flopping on my yellow bed cover & with a quick movement of my hand I started the essay assigned to us 2 weeks ago & due tomorrow & I haven't even started yet! Make matters worse It's off a book I'm only halfway through. It's not cause I'm lazy I just have a really busy schedule.

First off I wake up at 6:00 A.M. to train for an hour & that leaves me an hour to get ready for school & eat breakfast. I have school then & all the teachers really love homework. I never manage to finish my homework though since the training & chores & I also have sports. Taking out the book I have to read, I start where I left off. Before I read a word, someone knocks on my door.

Giving a frustrated sigh, I got up walking to the door & unlocking it. Flinging it open I see my twin sister Mary standing there holding what looks like a book report. At least she actually finished. "Here." Mary said handing me the report. Looking at the paper I saw it was in one of those fancy folders & in type in letters were my name Austin Moon.

I looked back at her with questioning yet grateful eyes. Right when I was gonna question her she hold up her pale hand stopping me. "Look I know dad is really on your case & that you didn't even finish the book so I thought I'll do you a favor." She said shrugging like it was no big deal. "Also I accidentally broke your phone." She said before running down the hall to her bedroom.

Deciding she still saved my butt I yelled a quick, "Thank You," & closed the door behind me. Setting it down on my bed I went to my desk only to just notice the broken phone on it. Rolling my eyes & laughing a bit I picked it up to see if I can fix it. Holding it to my face & examining it I saw it was pretty jacked up. Before I can even touch it pieces felled off.

Walking out of my room, I headed to Mary's room. Knocking on the door, I held up my phone so she can see it once she open the door. She open the door & I saw she put her brown hair in a ponytail & changed into her pj's already. Okay she's fast. She already showered! How can someone be that fast! "Alright sorry for breaking your phone. Are we done here?" She asked but before I can answer she started closing the door.

"Look I'm not mad! Just wanted to say thanks." I said with a simply shrug. "Is that all?" She asked, poking her head through the door since it was halfway closed. "No," I said with a smirk while she gave a unneccessary yet funny, dramatic sigh. "Continue then." She said with a serious face. "How did you break it," I asked while she had a look of pain on her face. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." She said shaking her head. "Why?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. "It's embarrassing." She declared, with a sigh as if remembering this moment, which she probably was.

"Promise I won't laugh." I said hoping she tell me. She looked at me before sighing, "You know how I borrowed your phone," She waited till I answered before she continued, "Well that day I went to the fair with my friends & when I went on the rollercoaster I accidentally dropped your phone**(1)**." She finished even more embarrassed than before. "Alright then." I said holding in my laughter since I promise not to.

"Alright then." She said with a blank face before shutting the door. But I couldn't hold it in any more. I burst out laughing right when she shut the door. "Monica!" I heard her yell from behind the door but before she can even open the door I was sprinting back to my room. Once I closed the door behind me, I locked it cause trust me she can be pretty scary.

I grabbed my Ipod from where it was sitting on my desk before laying down on my bed & listening to "Nothing" by The Script.**(2)** That band is so awesome! In the middle of the song someone knocked on my door. I quickly got up, taking off my headphones in the process, & open the door to reveal my mom, sister, & my dad standing there all staring at me. "I didn't do anything!" I stated before slamming the door in their faces. Oh shit! What did they found out about?!

I was currently in this position when my dad open my door. One leg outside the window & the other still on the other side. "Relax Austin. You're not in trouble." My mom said sitting on my bed, while smoothing her skirt with her 'precious hands'.**(3) **"Well this is awkward isn't it." I said while chuckling awkwardly & climbing back in. Their reactions. My dad gave a death stare clearly not happy with that response. My mom gave a blank stare obviously bored. And Mary cracked a small smile but that was it. So much for lighting the mood.

"So..." I said cause they were still staring at me. "Well your sister came to us & said that you were under a lot of stress, so me & mother are sending you live to live with your aunt in Miami." My father said & let me tell you, he did NOT look happy about the decision. "Wait, so no school?" I asked certain they were just going to send me away. "Yup, no school," My mom said,while dad just grimaced on how easy-going she was with this. "No chores?" I asked knowing they gonna make me do this one. "Nope, but you can always volunteer." My mom said with a hopeful smile. "Yeah no." She said once she saw my face. "And no training?"

"No training." My dad said this time, clearly trying to keep calm. That got me. "Well I'm gonna start packing could you guys leave." I said walking to the door & holding it open for them. "We're not done." My father said smirking knowing this disappointed me. I should have known it was too good to be true. "What?" This is not gonna be good. "Nothing big but your sister going also." My mom summed it up. Not so bad. "Fine." I said, shrugging my shoulders, showing it wasn't a big deal.

"Then why are you guys just standing here, start packing!" My mom yelled pushing them out of my room before closing the door. So the rest of the day & the next morning me & Mary spent packing & searching the house for lost things we may need. And a lot of yelling from my dad who decided to oversleep that day.

* * *

**Okay so I was going to end it there but I feel really bad for making you wait so long so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. My previous plans were to make a chapter for each of them kinda like that so that would be 4 chapters but I don't want you guys to wait anymore so 4 in 1 yay! So if you hate me I totally understand.**

**1. That's what happen to my oldest sister & that's why I can't have a phone. She really screwed me over.  
**

**2. Don't own the song but it's really awesome. Plus Ross likes the band. So he maybe likes that song.**

**3. We all know the deal with Mimi & her hands. By the way Mike is a bit more mean in this story but that is cause of the training & stress. You know cause he like one of the main protectors & now he teaches his son & you know the deal with parents wanting the best for their kids.  
**

* * *

Ally P.O.V. (In the Caribbean!)** P.S. I wanna go there so bad!**

I was sitting in my room, reading when my phone rang yet again. I look at the caller I.D. then threw it under my pillow hoping that the noise would get quieter but with no luck. Finally I had enough of the stupid ringtone & picked up my dang phone! "Look at your window!" My ex-boyfriend yelled into my ear. God what the hell did he do! I quickly ran to the window only to see this. The regular scene was there of course but there was also this. On the beach was about 2 dozen candles forming a gigantic heart. Aww how romantic! But I just can't get back together with him. I really don't want to talk about it.

I can't see him though cause it was night out & I couldn't see anything except the bright blue ocean & the glowing candles forming a heart. I returned back to the phone conversation that I was having with Tyler Jackson McQueen himself. Let me sum it up. He's the complete packing or that's what my friends say. He's handsome.**(1)** He's popular, rich. But he showers me with all these gifts & was way too clingy. I didn't break up with him immediately, I told him to stop with that cause I don't want my love to be brought but he didn't so we break up. Now he's still giving me surprises like that & being clingy even though we're done. I just know he won't change.

"Okay I admit it's really romantic & stuff but this is why we broke up." I said into the phone still looking out my window. "Why is it so bad to shower the love of my life with gifts." Great, now I feel extremely guilty. You would too if your ex said they loved you & you dumped them. Doesn't feel too good. "I get that you like doing that & all but I don't like being brought." I made sure I didn't mention the clingy thing.

"I'm not trying to buy you Ally." He said so calmly & convincing that I _almost _believed him. But my dad been trying to buy me for years ever since he & mom got a divorce after he got busted for cheating.**(2)** You could say I'm not to happy with till this day. So me & my brother Aaron moved here last year while he stayed in Miami to run Sonic Boom, once a family business now just his & his new slut of a girlfriend. "Yeah whatever. I gotta go. Bye." I spoke softly into the phone & hung up before I gave him a chance to answer.

When I turned back to the window I saw the candles were already out. Hump... Must have been a breeze. I took a quick shower, changed into pj's, brushed my teeth, then I grabbed a novel I was reading & my Ipod & climbed into bed. I started listening to "Happily Ever After" by He Is We,**(3) **while reading my novel. After about 20 minutes Aaron came into my room.

"Yes?" I asked a little annoyed cause he didn't knock. "Tyler called." He said before continuing, "And yes I hung up." I sighed in relief before asking why he called. "Do you have to ask?" He asked, knowing about my ex boyfriend problems. "No. I just wish he'll forget about me." I said before sighing & putting my head in my hands. "Want me to beat him up for you?" he asked completely serious it scared me. "No. But thanks anyway. He still won't get the message." I said looking down at my hot pink rug on the wood floor.

"Someone else called," He said with his bad news voice. Just great. More bad news just what I need. "Who?" I asked not expecting to hear what he said next. "Dad." "Wait. He doesn't talk to us. He sends us expensive gifts we don't even want." I said looking up at him. "Well this time he called." "And?" I asked getting annoyed with this topic. "And he wants us to come visit him in Miami." I almost laughed out loud. "You're joking." I said before climbing under the covers knowing he was full on joking.

"Nope, I'm not." He said in a sing-song voice & popping the 'p' in nope. "What!" I screeched, sitting up in bed. "Yup." He said again popping the god damn 'p.' "Would you quit popping your p!" I yelled already frustrated & trust me that did not help! "Sorry." I said after seeing his hurt face & realizing I kinda overreacted. Just a bit. Okay not a bit. A lot. "It's fine. Just do me a favor & sleep on it." He asked already backing out of the room. All I did was nod & said I quick goodnight before climbing under the covers. He muttered a quick goodnight before closing the door. I heard his soft footsteps & when I couldn't hear them anymore I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Even though he's younger he can be wiser.

* * *

(The next morning) *Ally P.O.V.*

I woke up to the sound of splashing waves, the heat of the sun hitting me square in the face, & the smell of vanilla. Opening one eye, I look around the room stopping my gaze at my window. It was open, though I swear that it was closed last night but it explains the noise & heat. And by my window, sitting there was a candle in a shape of a heart**(4)**.

Yawning I got up & crossed the room, closing & locking the window. Then I walked over to the candle & lift it up to my nose & smelled it. Vanilla. After admiring the scent longer, I set it down in a different spot & notice a letter where the candle was a second ago. I saw my name in the front & instantly knew where it came from. Tyler. I recognized his perfect cursive handwriting. It was even better than mine.**(5) **B.T.W I'm not jealous. Okay I am. But whatever. No comment.

I decided not to read it. I would have forgive him & I just don't want to. Setting it back down I made my decision about my dad. I quickly walked to my restroom & brushed my teeth before going to the kitchen & having breakfast. After, I took a quick shower & changed into clean clothes. Since today was Saturday, I lounge around my room for a while before going to Aaron room.

His door was wide open & you could see him texting away on his bed. I walked in the room & sat down on his desk chair, rolling around on it a bit till I heard someone cleared his throat. Stopping with the spinning, I smiled at Aaron & told him my decision. Next we called my mom, since she's on a trip to Africa.**(6)** The rest of the day was spent packing & texting friends about the trip.

* * *

**Alright so I'm gonna be stopping like this after each of them but please read this. I can't promise if they're really important or not cause I don't know yet. But the last one is really important so read that one. It involves a competition not by me. Don't worry I'll tell you soon just keep reading.**

**1. So you are probably wondering how he looks so I'll tell you. He's a doppelgänger of famous actor Matt Lanter. Thank you to 'Man-Suz-She' for giving me the character of Tyler.  
**

**2. Really don't want them to be divorce but in this story they have to be.**

**3. Don't own the song but I highly recommend it.**

**4. Don't know if they're heart shaped candles, just bare with me.**

**5. We all know Ally went to whatever camp so I mention it even though I don't know what the camp is called.**

**6. Ally mom in Africa so she's gonna be there in this story.**

**One quick question. Do you think Ally overreacting about the whole breakup thing? Tell me in a review.**

* * *

Trish P.O.V. (In a Forest)

I was outside watering my roses of all sorts of color**(1) *A/N. Trish is not as lazy in this fanfiction* **before I heard my mom call me inside. Before I even made it to the door I was stopped by Jj**(2)** my little brother. "Guess what?" He asked walking backwards before tripping on a rather large rock & landing on his bottom.

I instantly cracked up laughing but I managed to compose myself after about 5 minutes. After my laughing fit**(3)** I hold my hand out to help him. He grasped it & when I was pulling him up, he pulled me down making me land on my back with a soft thud on the moist green grass.**(4)**

Normally I would chase him down & smacked him till he started crying but I just layed there & laughed at myself. Yeah I guess you could I'm in a good mood. He thought that too, cause he looked at me with crazy eyes only the lead in a horror film can master.

Another laughing fit & 10 minutes later I asked him what to his previous question. "We're going on vacation." I was in an even better mood than before but I didn't want to get my hopes to high cause he could just be messing with me. I was about to question him when I was cut off by a yell that rattled the trees & shook the ground.

"Patricia Maria De La Rosa!"**(5****) **Was my mom voice calling for me. I looked up & sure enough was my mom standing at the open doorway with an apron tied around her waist & hair from her bun falling in her eyes. I quickly got up, brushing dirt off my cheetah leggings. I started walking to my mom, shooting a death glare at Jj for getting me in trouble.

"Yes mom," I asked once I stepped in front of her. I looked down, ashamed that I'm acting like such a kid. I'm a freaking teen for crying out loud! Instead of getting yelled at by my mom, she went into a laughing fit like I was in moments ago. After a while of that my mom suddenly looks at my horrified face & laughs some more till I finally put in end to this. "Mom!" Was all that took to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked smiling at me & stops laughing like a manic all of a sudden. "Why are you laughing if you're mad?" I questioned really confused at my mom strange actions. "I'm not mad honey it's just so funny to see you scared. You out of all people scared. Classic. And I'm the only one who can get you scared!" She laughed some more & wiped away imaginary tears from the corner of her eyes. But it's true. My mom is the only person who can scare me. Mostly cause she's practically me only an older version. no offense mom. But for real's I'm not even scared of my dad.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked rudely but can you blame me. My mom laughing at me!**(6) **It's embarrassing! Even though nobody here to witnessed it but still! "Oh yes. Were going on vacation!" She announced while opening her arms out wide & closing her eyes.

They were not prepared for what happen next. I screamed out a high pitch scream that would make all those girls in horror movies jealous. I ran into my mom arms hugging her back before letting go & get this actually hugging my brother! That's how happy I am. Why you ask? Cause I've never met anyone my own age. Sad right? Plus I always wanted to have a real job**(7)** & you can't exactly do that in the middle of a forest. I was still hoping around when I felt till warm hands grasped my shoulders.

"Okay relax, not that big of vacation were just going to Miami not exactly a vacation spot." **(8)** She said but was still smiling. "No mom. It's perfect. Not too crowded & not too lonely. Amazing weather too." I said, taking her hands from me & walking inside. "What are doing?!" I heard my mother call after me. "Packing, duh!" I yelled back reaching my bedroom door & going in before closing it again. With that I stated packing my belongings while jumping around like the crazy I am.

* * *

**I know It's short sorry bout that but Trish P.O.V. had my brain pooped. Don't have much to say in this so let's finish up shall we.**

**1. Roses are my absolute favorite flower. It's pretty in all colors in my opinion.  
**

**2. This is her brother from the show.**

**3. I have this a lot. One time I started rolling on the ground from laughing so much & my friend recorded it. Weird right?**

**4. Well since Trish is awesome with her power she uses it around her house. That was an example of it.**

**5. I looked up her name & this is supposedly her real name but a lot of fanfiction stories say that Ally's middle name is Maria so I'm confused but I'm still gonna use it.**

**6. My mom laughs at me sometimes but aren't all my moms like that? **

**7. We all know how that's gonna turn out. Poor naïve Trish.**

**8. I actually think Miami will be a cool vacation spot. Also Bahamas, Hawaii,Caribbean, Paris, New York, Fiji, shall I go on.**

**Have any of you guys notice I love to do the number things. Don't ask, I don't have an answer.**

* * *

Dez P.O.V. (In a Desert)

I was quickly packing for my trip in Miami. Yeah that's right I'm going to Miami, you jealous?**(1) **Although I think my dad is just sending me away to get a break from me. I don't see why cause I'm adorable.**(2) **He did give me a challenge though. Get packed in 2 hours, if I make it I could go, if I can't I have to stay.

He knows if I can catch a turkey in 2 minutes, I can do this. I think it's just a quicker way to get me out of here. And I know what you're thinking, why do they set me away alone? Well I'm 18 & mature**(3)** so they would let me go off on my own. Actually the only reason I still live with them is stupid training. I should be in college or getting a job as a director but no I was homeschooled my whole life & never met another kid.

But whatever. It's awesome to live in a desert when you're a director especially if you're shooting a horror movie. Just need some actors. Bummer.

* * *

**Yeah really sorry that Dez P.O.V. is really really short. My brain was officially shut down by the time I got to this part.**

**1. I can imagine Dez saying this.**

**2. This too.**

**3. Both Trish & Dez are 18 & we all know Dez is not mature.**

**Okay I have big news. There gonna be contest. It's called 'The First Ever Best Author' by Lilirocks247. I don't know all the details yet but I do know you have to send in a one-shot about of course A&A & she decides who's the best author. Have any questions, ask Lilirocks247 cause I barely found out about this. So I'm done here & if you enter good luck! Bye! And thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, & favorited this story. I really appreciate the support. Sorry for any grammar mistakes by the way. Okay now bye!  
**


	5. Arriving

**Alright we all know I don't own Austin & Ally so I would like to thank everybody who reviewed,favorited & followed. So, THANK YOU! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Austin P.O.V. (In the plane with Mary)

_5 more minutes. 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes._ I kept chanting that in my head to keep myself from freaking out. Why you ask. Cause coach is evil! The obnoxious kid behind me kept kicking my chair even though his dad told him to stop. The restroom smelled & looked like some guy had some very bad when you ask for peanuts, they threw them at your face. Learned that the hard way. Mary didn't seem to have a problem though. She just read her book. I would read a magazine or something but I didn't bring anything to read.

I was also really hungry but I really don't wanna know what they would do if I asked for a soup or something. 5 very long minutes later we were finally out of the airplane & in the only airport in Miami. Our aunt was supposed to pick us up but she's always late so before Mary could go to a souvenir shop, I dragged her to the nearest diner that was in the airport.

I ordered a dozen pancakes & a tall glass of orange juice & Mary ordered a burger with fries. It may be lunch but I'm in the mood for pancakes! After I gobbled down 4 pancakes in record time, Mary went to the restroom. After I ate 2 more, I heard the announcer say that the plane from Caribbean arrived. I went back to my meal but after about 2 minutes, I saw 2 brunette's out of the corner of my eye.

The boy was taller carrying about 2 suitcases. The petite girl was having trouble with her 2 suitcases & the boy saw this so he took them with ease. She smiled at him before walking again. I don't know why but I was super jealous. I didn't even know the girl name & I was jealous!

Sighing, I went back to my meal. 2 minutes later Mary was back & I was already done with my pancakes. After she finished we went to one of the stores for Mary can buy a T-shirt or something. She chose a charm bracelet that had a key chain with Miami written on it in bright pink sparkly letters.

When came back out, our aunt still wasn't here so we went to another store. I brought a T-shirt & some swim trunks before looking for Mary & seeing that she brought flip-flops, a bikini, & a handbag. When we came back out we finally found my Aunt Lily waiting at a bench inside, while texting on her phone. Yeah she's not the most mature adult there is but we all love her still.

We walked up to her, lugging our suitcases behind us. Aunt Lily finally looks up from her phone & sees us walking to her. She jumps up & comes up to us before saying hi & the usually when you see a family member for the first time in a while. After the small family reunion we finally get in the car heading for our home for the next 2 months.

* * *

Ally P.O.V. (In the plane with Aaron)

Can this be any longer? I never knew 5 minutes can feel like 5 hours. I was like this the plane ride. I wish that I didn't have a fear of flying. Maybe then I actually would have sat still the plane ride. I was always shifting & turning in my seat. Aaron had to talk to me during the take off to distract me. It kinda helped. Okay, not at all. But I didn't tell him that cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Okay we almost here. Now we're landing. Aaron started to distract me again. After 2 agonizing minutes later, we finally landed & I can finally touch ground. My bags were really light but I couldn't hold onto them because my hands kept shaking. Eventually Aaron took my bags from me which totally embarrassed me.

Our dad wasn't picking us up (big surprise) so I decide to call a cab. When the phone was ringing though we saw a blonde woman rushing to us. She was tall maybe about 6 foot. She was wearing black liquid leggings matched with a white tank & a black jacket. Her black heels/boots had gold spikes. She had bright blue eyes that shine from afar. Over all, she was pretty.

"Ally & Aaron!" She yelled the first part, then hugged us so the second part was yelled in our ears. I pushed her away with questioning look on my face. Aaron continued hugging her & I saw he had his eyes closed & was sniffing her hair. I rolled my eyes at the scene before me. Teenage boys.

I saw that she was trying to pull away but he just held her tighter. After laughing at this for a couple of minutes I decided to help her so while she pulled away I pulled on him to let her go. We eventually got him to let go but he stubbed my toe in the process & broke one of the woman nail. I expected her to yell or cry about her nail but she simply shrugged & let her hand fall to her side.

"No offense lady, but who are you?" I asked after the scene & getting to the point. I really didn't want to be around a woman my younger brother drewling over. That's just gross. "I'm Linda. Your father girlfriend. I'm here to pick you up since your dad watching the store."

Yup super disturbing, yet hilarious. Can't wait to see his reaction. I turn to the boy to see him making puking faces. "Anyways," I said looking back at her, "Can we go now?" I asked shifting from one foot to another. " Oh yeah of course, follow me." She said shaking her head as if she forget. She turn her back on us & started walking to her car. She stopped in front of a black sport car that had the top down with comfortable looking, black leather seats. Aaron, of course was freaking out over the car & dumped all of our bags in the back seat. He ran to the passenger side & slide over the door before sitting down all comfy like. I other hand open the door & sat at the window seat directly behind Aaron. I couldn't go in any farther due to the suitcases taking over the backseat. It was already falling from its mountain & stabbing me in the side.

She started the engine before turning on the radio & stopping at a radio station that was playing ''Diamonds'' by Rihanna. I started humming the tune to the song but of course, I wasn't singing. First reason cause we just met her. Second, is that I don't sing in front of anyone. Trust me, I would love to sing in front of people but dumb stage fright took over & I'm afraid that's it's not leaving anytime soon. I laid my head down on the door before closing my eyes, loving the wind that blew my hair out of my face, & the faint smell of strawberry that came from the car. The last thing I heard was the last verse of ''Diamonds" before I fell into a deep slumber.

*1 hour later*

I stirred awake to find myself covered in red silk blankets. Rubbing one eye & yawning into my other hand, I looked around to find myself sleeping in a queen size bed with red blankets that I of course was tangled in. The room had red walls with red curtains that covered the only window in here & the see through doors that probably led to a balcony. It had the scent of strawberries & I instantly remembered what happened before I fell asleep. The room had 2 bean bags. Both were red. Instead of wood floor that I was used to, the room had red carpet. The room had 3 doors, not including the see through, sliding door. It also had an empty dresser since I hadn't unpack yet. The dresser was a light red color. The desk was also empty & light red. The desk chair was even was red!

I got up & walked to the first red door in the room. It was a walk in closet that did have some clothes & shoes & other stuff but still had other room for my own clothes. I check the sizes on the clothes & shoes & I was surprise to find out they were exactly my size but really glad since they were all really cute. Especially the red fuzzy slippers. I went to the next light red door to find a really pretty bathroom. It had a stainless steel glass that covered the shower. The tiles had a pretty design of really small red roses but still really beautiful. The sink was also stainless but what I really loved about was the counter top that sparkle every time you lade your eyes on it. And oh my gosh the toilet! I think I just fell in love with my bathroom. I reluctantly steeped out of the bathroom & went to the third light red door. But I guess you all already know where it leads.

The door on the other side had my name written out in dark red sparkly letters. It also had red sparkly music notes. I walked out & notice that Aaron room was across from me. Instead it had bold letters that spelled out his name with sports balls surrounding his name. It was midnight blue while the door was baby blue. I'm guessing that his room was the same in blue.

I was still looking around when a bomb went off in my stomach. And it didn't help that something downstairs smelled really good. I quickly traveled to the bottom of this 2 stories house, to find Linda cooking lasagna at the stove. I really didn't want to talk to the woman who my dad is dating so I decided to try & sneak quietly behind her & go exploring Miami on foot. But I didn't look where I was going & I stepped on a rubber steak. It made a loud squeaky noise in this silent house & cause a medium size dog to come running to it before taking it away in his or her mouth. It also cause Linda to turn around to see me cringing.

"Hi Ally! How was your nap?" She asked before wiping her hands on a towel with roses designs on it. "Fine. Who carry me in?" I asked wondering how I magically fell in asleep in her car & woke up in a nice beautiful room. "Aaron. Now he's at the mall with your father. If you want you can take your car to visit him or just explore Miami. I would take you but the lasagna in the oven." She said nodding her head to the oven. But what I really cared about is that she said MY car. I'm pretty sure I'll know if I had a car. And I'm pretty sure I don't. "Wait, what do you mean my car?" I asked clearly pointing out the mistake she made. "Yeah, here are the keys." She said tossing them to me before walking out of the kitchen. I stayed there wondering where she was going when she looked back at me & said, "Well aren't you coming?" I just nodded my head & followed her.

We stop in front of a painted white door. She opened the door before stepping in & feeling around the walls for a light switch. Once she finally found the light switch, she switched it on. I looked wide-eyed at the red convertible right in front of me. "So do you like that?" I was shocked she even had to ask! I didn't answer, instead I turn to her with my mouth hanging open & giving her a look that said. 'What do you think?' She shrugged & mumbled "Just checking." I hate to admit this but I laughed at this. In my defense it was in the happiness of the moment & what she said was pretty funny. My kind of sense of humour. No judge, we're all different. Linda turn to me with a huge smile & it looked like she was holding in a squeal. "What," I asked confused by the sudden mood change. "I made you laugh!" She finally let out that squeal she was holding in but now I wish she didn't cause of the extreme pain in my ears. After that, I looked at her surprised that she was so happy because I laughed.

"Why?" I asked, with a small smile really amused yet confused at the same time. ''Because I want you to like me! And it didn't seem like it when I first picked you & your brother up." She stated, sounding sadder at the end. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so I just made up a lie. "I was just tired." Well that's true, I was tired. Before she said anything else, I continued. "Look I really want to see my dad," lie, "so can I go to the mall." She looked shock at the fact that I wanted to see my dad. "Oh yeah sure." She looked dumbfounded. "Bye," I waved. "Yeah Bye." She waved back now back to normal.

I just learn something about myself. It's easier for me to lie to someone I don't know very well. With that final thought, I drove away.

*20 minutes later*

Before my parents got a divorce we lived in Miami, so it was really easy for me to find my way around. I remember everything about Miami. I even remember where my favorite parking spot was. And lucky for me, nobody had it.

After I got out of the car, I locked it, then started walking to the food court. Still haven't had food. Anyway... I miss this place so much! I let the scenery & the smell & the noise take me away from my problems & just enjoyed being back home!

* * *

**I know very crappy ending, but I really wanted to finish this chapter up. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**

**And SUPER SORRY for updating so late. I just easily get writers block. I really hope you can forgive me!**

**Okay, I think that's it. So bye!**


	6. Meeting new faces, part 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Austin & Ally but like everyone else I wish I did.**

* * *

*Next day* Trish P.O.V

Me & my family arrived in Miami yesterday. The first thing I did was exploring. Then I got lost. I guess it kinda was stupid of me. But it didn't last long. I got to the mall before night so that's a good thing. A con is that I was on foot so I ended up really tired. So I just got a job at the store nearest to the entrance so I could go back home.

Now I'm back here, working. I really hate the word now. I didn't know it was this hard! Sure I'm surrounded by clothes, something I love, but people cannot, & I mean can't, decide what to get. It all depends on the color & stuff like that. I swear the same people buried me with questions every 5 minutes just to bother me. And then some kids came running in here & started playing hide & seek all through out the store. I had to go kick them out cause a costumer complained but after I told them nicely, they started throwing a fit. I'm not going to the say the story, but pretty much my hate list just got a lot longer.

Anyways my break is finally here. But only for an hour. I hate work.

*20 minutes later*

I spent the first 20 minutes finding the food court & eating. I decided to explore after. Nothing really caught my interests. Not even clothing stores! I don't know what's up with me but I don't like it. A certain store caught my eye for some reason. Sonic Boom. I could see the instruments through the store windows. I wasn't the biggest music fan but I could sing a little. But I never really knew why I walked in that day. My guess is fate. Or destiny. I don't know but I'm glad I did.

*Ally P.O.V* (At Sonic Boom)

So the first thing my dad said to me when he saw me was, "get to work." He hasn't seen me for years & that's what he says. Pleasant, isn't he? Mom always said he wasn't good at showing emotions. But that was just plain mean. Now I know why he always tries to buy my love.

Anyways, my break is almost over & I'm up in the practice room finishing up my lunch. After throwing my lunch away, I decided to use my last minutes of freedom practicing the song I wrote during the few minutes I had waited in the airport before the airplane came. When I was still calm. It goes like this.

_**Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,**_

_**I swear I'd ease your pain.**_

_**Lift you up so you could finally see**_

_**The love you are to me.**_

_**I've had time and I've had change**_

_**I've been broken but still I can't explain.**_

_**Our July...**_

_**Why'd I have to go and do you like that?**_

_**Thought I'd moved on, then you brought me right back.**_

_**To the night you took my kiss away from me.**_

_**I took yours too, then I lost you.**_

_**Would you bring me back me back to holding hands in the rain, **_

_**I swear I'd ease your pain.**_

_**Lift you up so you could finally see**_

_**The love you are to me.**_

_**I've had time and I've had change**_

_**I've been broken but still I can't explain.**_

_**Our July in the rain... Hey...**_

_**Every part of me is broken now**_

_**I tried to scream but nothing came out**_

_**Drop my pride and I reveal my inside**_

_**And it all came pouring out.**_

_**Would you bring me back to holding hands in the rain,**_

_**I swear I'd ease your pain.**_

_**Lift you up so you could finally see**_

_**The love you are to me.**_

_**I've had time and I've had change**_

_**I've been broken but still I can't explain.**_

_**Our July in the rain.**_

_**This melody**_

_**Will never speak**_

_**All the things that I regret if I could say anything**_

_**My apologies for the way I ended things**_

**_See I love you but it scared me,_**

**_You scared me,_**

**_You scared me,_**

**_You scared me,_**

**_Would you please..._**

**_Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,_**

**_I swear I'd ease your pain._**

**_Lift you up so you could finally see_**

**_The love you are to me._**

**_I've had time and I've had change_**

**_I've been broken but still I can't explain._**

**_Our July... Oh Oh Oh Oh_**

**_Would you bring me back to holding hands in the rain, _**

**_I swear I'd ease your pain._**

**_Lift you up so you could finally see_**

_**The love you are to me.**_

_**I've had time and I've had change**_

_**I've been broken but still I can't explain**_

_**Our July... (1)**_

Just as I was about to think about why I wrote this song & where I got the inspiration to write it, I heard clapping behind me.

* * *

**People, please start hating me cause I am feeling really bad about updating such a small chapter in such a long time. But please also understand that school is getting in the way with all the homework & I was stuck finding a song for this chapter. And I know that the song doesn't fit in at all but just wait till future chapters & it all will be explained. But if you hate waiting, PM & I'll tell you what's going to happen but only if you want to know.**

**(1) I don't own Our July in the Rain by He Is We but it's really great!**

**Okay so I guess this is goodbye for now so bye!**


	7. Meeting new faces, part 2

*Ally P.O.V*

"You know I haven't heard one of your songs in a long time." I quickly turn around knowing who it was. "Yeah, well I thought I wasn't working on my music as much. Is it me or does the song need a little more work?" I asked while closing my book & putting in my bag. Even if he is my brother he isn't seeing my book. "Nah. I like it." He said as I turn back around to face him. "But why did you write it?" Standing up & going to the fridge, I took out 2 water bottles & threw one at him. "I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. He gave me a confused look like I expected him to do but fortunately he dropped the subject. "Anyways thanks for the water bottle. Just what I wanted." He said leaving the room.

Picking up all my stuff, I decided I wasn't gonna spend my first day back in Miami working. Besides, my dad won't miss me. He's not good with all that tension. Leaving Sonic Boom, I quickly made my way to the nearest store that sells swimsuits & stuff you need to go swimming. I don't have my swimsuit cause it's still in my bag at the house. And those are all ones that you wouldn't see a Miami girl wear. As long as I'm here, might as well as act confident, right?

- Skip to the beach

Bikini- imgres?sa=X&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=to5ByzlcqpNliM:&imgrefurl= tagged/strap%2520shoes&docid=4Hxl9DZCqPwaNM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lsz8b0MJbR1qg41uto1_ &w=500&h=500&ei=eGJ4UczGKqHJiwKA1ICIDg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:4,s:0,i:122&iact=rc&dur=345&page=1&tbnh=176&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=16&tx=77&ty=140

Note to self: Don't come to the beach alone next time. That's what I get for trying to be a bit spontaneous. I feel like an alien being all alone while people are splashing their friends in the water or playing volleyball against each other & I'm just sitting here like an awkward ally cat. Yeah I am heading home.

I got up from where I was laying on my polka-dot towel & began picking up my stuff. Once I had all my things in my hand, I realized just how much stuff I actually brought to this fun day at the beach. Yay. This is not sarcasm at all. But for real's I brought a lot of stuff. First I brought a book I am currently reading & also my song book a.k.a journal. Me being the goody two shoes I am couldn't walk past the sunblock in the store so of course I brought it. I also brought one of those umbrella things & of course I didn't have the black & white polka-dot towel with me. I'm not magic you know. I also brought a new bag that for some reason came with like 5 new magazines. So that's good I guess. And i also have an extra set of clothes I brought at the place where I got the bikini. And before I left the mall I passed by my favorite restaurant of all time! Subway! **(1) **Of course I had to buy my favorite sandwich! And I got a bag of chips, and a large soda. I was going to get some ice cream but then I figured it will probably melt. Besides they don't even have my favorite. Cotton candy ice cream. **(2) **Mmm now I feel like some. So I had to balance everything I brought. Including my basket filled with my food, not including my soda.

I was half way to my car still holding all my things when someone ran into me causing me to drop everything! "Oh my god! I am so sorry! Here let me help you with that!" Came the voice that bumped me. I looked up to see

* * *

**Okay so first I wanna say sorry for taking so damn long updating I just really need time to think about what I want to happen in this story. And I'm also sorry bout making this chapter so short & yes there will be a part 3 to this. Oh & sorry for the cliffhanger. And I do realize that they still haven't met each other. Actually only Austin seen Ally & that's been like the connection so far or something. Okay moving on! I promise in the next chapter someone will meet someone but till then you just gotta wait. Yeah sorry bout that. :(**

**1. My favorite. I love subway way too much for a normal person!**

**2. Also my favorite. Yeah I know what Ally's favorite ice cream is but I don't know I guess I just want her to be a little different in this story.**

**Anyways comment on who you think Ally bumped into! And now I shall say good-bye!**


End file.
